


The Lazarus Effect

by BuhoOwl



Series: The Little Boat of Dark Ones [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angsty but will get better, F/M, Life for a Life, a little bit AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuhoOwl/pseuds/BuhoOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Rumple was not resurrected at the Vault, but instead returned to SB with the rest of the Dark Ones (like in s5a)?<br/>In order for this fic to take place, some minor and major changes must be made to the canon timeline. In this universe Rumple was not “successfully” resurrected and the details of how this took place are further explained in this one-shot.</p><p>*This is my first fic ever, so please be gentle! Feedback would be much appreciated!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lazarus Effect

He felt a searing pain originating from the palm of his hand and working itself up to the rest of his body, slowly trying to drag him into unconsciousness. Well, if the green witch, who appears to be the Wicked Witch from Oz, is to be believed he is actually headed to a more permanent form of unconsciousness..death. Who would have thought that everyone’s favorite flirtatious cartoon candle, would in reality turn out to be a backstabbing minion of the Wicked Witch. Wow…Disney really got it wrong this time. And he thought the Grimm Brothers’ versions of fairytales were gruesome and twisted; but apparently, they are all hugs and rays of sunshine compared to reality. And isn't that just great? He wonders if Cogsworth is actually a cannibalistic clock that works in cahoots with the Queen of Hearts. Yeah, that sounds right up Wonderland’s alley: a man eating clock should fit right in with drug addicted giant caterpillars and heart collecting Queens. Wait, wasn’t the Queen of Hearts Regina’s mother, Cora? Does that mean he is kind of related to her? And didn’t Papa have a thing with-- ...best not go there. No need to spend possibly his last moments thinking about THAT.  


And then suddenly someone's desperate cries interrupted his whimsical thoughts: “BAE!”  


The voice sounded a lot like his Papa’s voice, but his vision has gotten so unfocused that it is hard to confirm it. Suddenly he feels someone tightly grasp his hand and whisper reassurances into his ear. The next time he hears his Papa’s voice it somehow seems like it is coming from within his own head. Maybe resurrection has given Rumplestilskin telepathic abilities or maybe he is just hallucinating. Honestly, at this point he doesn't care which it is.

“Bae, everything is going to be all right. I’ve got you. I’ll fix this”

At this point Bae’s not sure what there is to fix, but he feels a sudden urgency to speak these words: “Papa, I love you”

“Oh son, I love you more than anything. I hope you realize that. I made a stupid, cowardly mistake in the past; one I came to regret immediately. It was never about loving power more than you. It was more about facing my fears. I’m sorry, Bae.”

“I know that now, Papa. I forgave you a long time ago. I missed you.”

“Missed you too, son. Just rest and I’ll wake you when it's time”

Bae doesn't know what's coming next or what he is supposed to wait for, but he obeys his father. He trusts him…and he is so very, very, very tired. His Papa is back and that means he can help reunite Emma with her parents. And with that comforting thought he finally slips into unconsciousness.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment the black, primordial goo from the depths of Hell releases him, Rumplestilskin sees the most horrifying scene of his life. His son, his Bae, collapsed on the snow with a crying Belle kneeling at his side. He immediately throws himself to the ground and wraps his arms around his son. Through the cloud of confusion and despair that seems to surround him, Rumplestilskin hears a most unpleasant voice from his past...Zelena.

“Thought your son and bookworm were supposed to be smart. It was quite obvious: a life for a life. After all, all magic comes with a price!”  


“You..you tricked him!” Rumple snarls. At that moment he wishes nothing more than to rip out her throat and cause Zelena a slow and painful death. But No! He must fight against the rage of his curse and focus on Bae. He cannot lose him now; not after he died to protect him.

“Yes and now you must make choice” Zelena goads. “Your son or the dagger. You can't keep a hold on both.” 

And damn it, she was right wasn't she? He is infusing Baelfire with so much magic that he cannot continue to keep him alive and resist any of Zelena’s advances towards obtaining the dagger. He just has to keep him alive a little bit longer...just until he can figure out what to do next. The decision is easy, really. He swore he would never let go of Bae after that day at the portal, and he wasn't planning on breaking another promise to his son. No, never again. So, Rumplestiltskin throws the dagger to the ground and absorbs his son into his own body in order to keep him alive. He is the Dark One after all and immortality has it perks. An endless supply of “life force” for Bae to leach off of is just what he needs to buy himself a little bit more time to think.  


Turning his head to the side, he sees Zelena reaching out to retrieve his dagger from where it fell on the ground. Everything seems to be going in slow motion…when all of the sudden a talking candlestick decides to intervene and envelopes the Wicked Witch in a blanket of flames. It is a great testament to Rumplestilskin’s state of distress that he doesn’t even give this odd development a second thought. He immediately takes advantage of this window of opportunity and uses what little magic he can spare to render the witch unconscious and transport her to the other end of the Enchanted Forest. Belle dives in and grabs his dagger before any other threats decide to show up.

“Rumple, is she…” Belle asks in a small voice, too shaken up by the events that just transpired to muster up the energy to sound strong.

“Dead? No, just unconscious and not for too long. Can't waste too much magic if I want this to work.”

“What to work? And did you just absorb Bae like an amoeba?” Belle asks in an incredulous voice.

“Oh, Belle... only you would think of a microbiology reference at a time like this” Rumple says in a tone that conveys all of the love and affection he has for this incredible woman. “But yes, in essence that is what I just did. He can live off my life force until I can work out this spell”

“Rumple, what spell?”

Rumplestilskin chooses to ignore that question by asking one of his own: “Ok, so tell me what happened. What made you two so desperate that you were willing to open the vault of the Dark One?”

“Well, after you..after you uh,..umm”

“Died” Rumplestilskin supplied.

Belle nods with tears in her eyes and Rumplestilskin opens his arms. She immediately throws herself into his arms and embraces him as tightly as she possibly can. Belle takes comfort in his presence and warmth to continue the story.  
“Yes after you died” Belle manages to choke out. “Regina realized that the price to be paid for reversing the curse was to be separated from the person she loves most: Henry. All those not born in the Land Without Magic were to return the EF. The only exception being Emma. So, Emma and Henry set out across the town line with no memory of Storybrooke or its residents. When we arrived here, Neal and I were convinced that there was a way to bring you back, since the dagger was nowhere to be found. We missed you... and we also hoped that by bringing you back, you could help us get back to Emma and Henry.”

“So Henry has no recollection of his father?”

“No”  


“I understand his desperation. There is no stronger power than that of a father wanting to reunite with his son” Belle tightens her grip around him.

“The only way, that I know of, to return to the Land Without Magic is through the casting of the dark curse-”

“But Rumple,” Belle interrupts, “we don't want anyone to have to sacrifice the heart of the thing they loved most!”

“I know, sweetheart. But you should know by now that there is always a loophole. Just go to Snow and Charming and tell them their daughter is in danger; they'll figure out what to do.”

“Okay, but is Emma in danger?”

“Oh, she most certainly is and young Henry as well. You see that witch you just met is Zelena, and she is quite powerful. She is Regina’s half-sister...not that Regina knows that. Cora never did get around to telling her she had an older sibling. Anyway, Zelena’s jealousy towards her sister has quite literally turned her green with envy. She will stop at nothing until she ensures that Regina is completely miserable. No doubt she already knows about Henry and will try to harm him.”

“But won't he be safe in NYC?”

“Ah, but you see...she has obtained an interesting pair of shoes that can transport her there and back”

“Ok, and how are we going to stop her?”

“Not ‘we’ my dear Belle. You are going to stop her... you and the rest of the heroes gang. Only light magic can defeat her.”

“Wait, where are you going to be?”

Rumple remains silent and looks down at her with a sad expression. He kisses her forehead and proceeds to gently stroke her cheek. Realization suddenly dawns on Belle and she begins to sob: “No! Rumple, you can't leave me again! You're my true love. When you died, I felt like part of my heart was being ripped out of my chest. You can't expect me to live on without you!”

“Belle, you heard Greenie. The price of the magic was a life for a life and you can't expect me to choose my own life over my son’s.”

“I know you won't Rumple and I would never ask you to.”

“Hey, don't cry” he says as he wipes away her tears. “At least we got this last stolen moment. Think of it as a blessing. I get to say goodbye to you one last time… and this time properly.” Rumplestilskin leans down and catches Belle’s lips in a passionate kiss. As kiss full of desperation and love. 

“Oh, Rumple” Belle whispers against his lips. “What am I going to do without you?”

“Belle you are the strongest, most intelligent, and most amazing woman I have ever met...and I've lived for centuries. You'll be just fine; I know you will be. Go see the world, have adventures, find your happy ending.”

“But you're my happy ending”

“Belle, just remember I will always live on within you. Right here.” Rumple gently places his hand over her heart. “Whenever you miss me, just think that I’m in there enjoying all of your adventures and happy moments right along with you. Because I will be...after all, we do share True Love.”

“And what about you?” In that moment Belle sounds so small that Rumplestilskin just wants to hold on to her and never let go. But he knows he must let go; he has to save his son.

“Well I'll just go back to where I came from” No need to give any details of that place, Rumplestilskin thinks to himself. “and be eternally grateful that I got these last few moments to be with the people I love most. I’ll rest in peace with the knowledge that by some amazing miracle they return the love I feel for them. That, Belle, is more than an old, monster like me could have ever hoped for”

“You're not a monster” Belle responded vehemently. “You’re good man, Rumplestilskin and you are a hero. Bae and I are very proud of you.”

“You don’t know how much those words mean to me. Thank You.” Rumplestilskin replies, tears running down his cheeks.  
“Ok, we are running out of time. I must do this now; but before I do, let me help you out on your quest to reach Emma and defeat Zelena. Remember that as soon as this spell is complete you must go directly to the Charmings’ palace and warn them about Zelena. Tell them about the Dark Curse and the loophole that I know the both of them can figure out. I cannot tell them specifics because they must figure it out for themselves in order for it to work. You must also go to Regina and tell her to prepare the potion to restore Emma and Henry’s memories. It is of the utmost importance that Emma remembers before the Wicked Witch manages to reach her. And last, but not least...I have a warning to give you. A while ago, I had a vision that I could never really make much sense of...but because of recent events, I think I understand the circumstances surrounding the vision. I suspect that when I die...this time the dagger will stay behind. The magic only allows the key to be used once, and so a blank dagger should remain behind to ensure this. If I am correct, do not under any circumstances allow Snow White and Prince Charming to get a hold of it. I can’t interpret what exactly they will do with it, but all I know is that the consequences would be disastrous. Please warn Bae as well...I cannot stress how important this is.”

“I will.”

“And Belle?”

“Yes, Rumple”

“Please take care of my boy...and if I don’t get a chance to, please tell him I love him”

“Of course!!! I love you Rumple and I’m going to miss you sooo much”  
Belle embraces Rumple with all the strength she can muster and kisses him with all the love she feels for him. When they separate they are both panting. Rumple gives her one last kiss and untangles himself from her embrace to prepare himself for the task at hand.

“Ready, Belle?”

“Ready”

Rumplestilskin concentrates and separates his son’s dying life force from his own. Once an unconscious Baelfire is lying in front of him, he asks Belle for the dagger. Taking it, he swiftly cuts himself across his palm and does the same to Bae’s palm (the one that bares the mark of the Dark Vault key). Once both palms are bleeding, he joins them; pouring his resurrected blood into his son’s body. He concentrates and says the necessary incantation to reverse the magic of a “life for a life.” Rumplestilskin can feel his heartbeat and breathing slowing down; he knows in a couple of minutes he will be back in the Underworld. He takes these last precious moments to take one last look at his True Love and to kiss his precious boy on the forehead. It is with his lips pressed to his son’s forehead that Baelfire finally opens his eyes and catches the last glimpse of his father before Rumplestilskin is swallowed up by a cloud of black smoke and disappears.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is angsty, but do not worry! This is NOT the end!  
> [Unrelated Side Note: Emma is not dating any one at this moment in the series. She still has conflicting feelings for both Neal and Killian. I have not decided if I will have her choosing at some point of this series or not.]
> 
> Tumblr: ouatwatcher


End file.
